iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by BeTrueToThyself
Summary: These are 10 GrimmIchi drabbles using song titles for prompts - turned out mostly h/c and a bit fluffy. Rated for paranoia's sake and language.


**iPod Shuffle Drabbles**

- inspired by angeleyes4191's own Covert Affairs drabble thing, who was in turn inspired by PurpleGurl35 -**  
**

Rules:  
1. Choose a pairing (Grimmjow & Ichigo for me)  
2. Set your iPod/MP3 player to shuffle.  
3. Use the titles of songs as your prompt. Start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No working on it after, either, 'cept to finish your sentence/thought. (I admit I took a liberty or two with that rule…)  
4. Do 10 and then post.

* * *

**Alones by Aqua Timez**

Ichigo dropped his pencil onto his textbook, leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was ridiculous to feel even a little abandoned, but he did. There was never any telling when that bastard – that hot, blue-haired bastard – would return. He might not come back for days or weeks at a time.

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange locks, gazing dejectedly out his rain-streaked bedroom window. Distant streetlights cast a silver waterfall across the wood floor. He sighed again. There was nothing for it.

* * *

**In Bloom by Nirvana**

Grimmjow stood on air outside Ichigo's bedroom window, raking the teen's sleep-rumpled form with his eyes. Deep, measured breaths lifted the teen's toned chest. A single muscled arm lay outstretched, fingers lax in rest.

Those callused fingers held a katana with a practiced ease – an ease just blooming when Grimmjow first met the brat. Years into the war now, the ease was second nature, on par with instinct. The instinct to protect, to defend, to grow stronger. An instinct that Grimmjow envied sometimes, Hollow that he was.

* * *

**Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas**

Ichigo gasped and panted, features contorted with pain. His grip tightened around the Arrancar's wrist.

Grimmjow's turquoise eyes flashed with quickly stifled fear. He mustered a toothy grin. "Come on, Shinigami. Gotta get up now."

Orange eyebrows furrowed determinedly. "Right," he breathed. His free hand found Zangetsu lying at his side; he sat up, bracing himself with it.

Grimmjow eased him to his feet, then forced himself to step back, assuming a casual stance with his hands in his pockets. He glanced around. "Your friends will be back soon. We've gotta make it look good. Can you handle that?" he half-mocked.

Ichigo staggered, but took his favorite fighting form. "'Course." Tensa Zangetsu wavered a moment before steadying, like his eyes.

* * *

**School's Out for Summer by Alice Cooper**

Keigo cheered, "Freedom!" and dashed out the doors of the school, leading the small group of friends. Ichigo trailed behind them all, a grin spreading across his face. _He's here,_ he realized with a deeper burst of delight.

Only steps outside the school, the Substitute Shinigami raised a distracted hand and called, "I'll meet you guys later!" He tore off toward a familiar silhouette waiting at the end of the block.

Ishida adjusted his glasses, frowning. He'd know that reiatsu anywhere. It figured.

* * *

The next one I got was Du Hast by Rammstein, but since I don't know what that means… I figured I'd skip it.

**Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day**

Haunted brown eyes searched the semi-darkness of his room, brightening infinitesimally when they spotted that much-loved form. Grimmjow paused on the threshold before he shut the door with a small click. Approaching the hunched form, he settled onto the bed beside the Shinigami.

Ichigo broke the silence when he asked, "It won't ever stop, will it?"

"What won't?"

There was a long pause. "The battles."

"No," he answered gently. "Not really."

Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Just don't bother to wake me up, then. Just let me sleep."

* * *

Ah, another foreign one! Proceeding to skip Allegro con Brio from Symphony No. 5 by Beethoven…

**Imaginary by Evanescence**

Ichigo's eyes darkened at the sight of him. They swept the busy classroom, before narrowing at the Arrancar. He muttered under his breath, "Not here, you bastard."

Grimmjow strode forward and snatched the teen's shoulders. "Yes, here! Here and now, we finish this!" He shook him.

"Damn it, no, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, swiping the other's arms away.

Silence descended on the room as everyone turned to stare. Red flamed up the teen's neck.

Someone called, "You goin' crazy, Strawberry? Yelling at an imaginary friend?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow's spreading grin, the Hollow's bad mood suddenly dissolved. It sure didn't help Ichigo's any, though.

* * *

Wow, I have a lot of foreign music: Dir en Grey by Kodou. Though I don't know if this next is any better.

**Beethoven's Fifth Symphony by Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

"So what?" Ichigo demanded. "I can like Beethoven if I want." A thought struck him. "Hey, how do you even know who Beethoven is?"

Grimmjow smirked, canines glinting. "It just so happens that I used to be human, too, remember?"

A light dawned. "Oh, yeah."

He snorted and chucked the CD case at his Strawberry's head. "Dolt."

Ichigo rubbed his smarting temple. He shot to his feet, brandishing the CD. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being you."

Ichigo just stared at him.

* * *

*rolls eyes* This is getting ridiculous: Chu-bura by Kelun.

**Nocturne in C Sharp Minor by Chopin**

Lying on the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic, Grimmjow rested his hands across his bare abdomen and gazed up at the stars. He'd never actually noticed before, but these stars didn't make the same constellations as in the forever-night of Hueco Mundo.

A light footstep scraped a shingle. "Grimmjow," the Shinigami greeted softly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just dreamin'."

Ichigo sat down beside his lover, assessing his face. A question rang in the silence.

"Dreamin' of impossibilities."

* * *

**Riot by Three Days Grace**

Feral grins spread across both their faces. Battle-lust twisted in their eyes. The two opponents planted their feet on gathered reishi and roared forth, swords at the ready.

The blast thundered out with a cloud of dust. Blades locked together, Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other's blood-flecked faces from a foot away. Grimmjow abruptly lunged forward and seized the Shinigami's hair at the nape of neck, mashing his lips against the teen's. Ichigo moaned and pressed closer, ignoring the bite of steel between the bodies. It was only the adrenaline rush – he'd swear to it.

* * *

**Peace of Mind by Boston**

Ichigo's concerned face broke into a smile. "Grimmjow!"

The Arrancar stepped through the teen's bedroom window and grinned back. "What was that, Shinigami? Worried about me?"

His Strawberry scowled instantly. "No!" His gaze fell away, then returned. "I'm just glad you're okay," he muttered at last.

"Baka. Aizen wouldn't _dare_ touch this." Grimmjow gestured at himself, preening.

The teen huffed a laugh. "Still, though. I'll be glad when this war is over – when he's gone." There was a pause. "When you're safe."

* * *

Review? Clicky, clicky.


End file.
